


Only Lovers Left Confined.

by ladyfluff



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), only - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Confinement, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scientific testing on vampires, Vampires, this was on my tumblr and i never continued it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfluff/pseuds/ladyfluff
Summary: Waking up in the dark isn't unusual for Adam and Eve but this time, it is. What happened to them back in Tangier and where are they?What is happening? Adam?! Eve?? Anybody!?





	Only Lovers Left Confined.

Adam could hear humming, it was dark and it would seem that his vision wasn’t working properly as it should. Was this death? Was he reborn as a human again? Surely he wouldn’t remember his former life if that was the case, the humming was getting louder. He groaned as he sat up, the ground was rough and cold. Was his afterlife in the dark? He wasn’t complaining, he loved the dark but he expected not having to live through an endless night again in his own afterlife. His gloves were missing.

 

‘‘Adam, is that you?’‘

**‘‘Eve, you’re here too?’‘**

‘‘I don’t know where we are!’‘

 

Adam’s eyes widened as he realized that he and his wife were in fact still living, he scrambled to get up. He was backed up against a wall, similar texture and coldness as the floor. He felt the wall and kept walking towards Eve’s voice, eventually his hands found her shoulders and he instantly brought her into his arms. Eve was obviously frightened, last thing they remembered was dying slowly in Tangier Morocco. They were about to feed off of that couple across the street, then everything went black. Adam didn’t feel the thirst anymore, quite quenched actually. Eve buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

‘’Do not be frightened.’‘

  
Adam looked around the dark, a voice surrounded them. It sounded as if it was speaking through a phone, crackling and somewhat unclear. Adam pressed Eve closer to his chest, covering her from whoever’s voice that was. A man, sounds old. Suddenly the lights turned on, Adam hissed and quickly covered his face. Eve’s face buried in his jacket to avoid the light, it was bright. Were those floodlights? As Adam’s vision adjusted he could see that they were in a rather large concrete room, the walls, ceilings and floors were all that same concrete grey. Eve looked around and started shaking, Adam gently rubbed her back. Making sure he had a tight grip on her, Adam’s eyes traveled over the room once again and he noticed the large metal doors on the far end. Before he could start making his way over to them he heard a loud buzzing noise.

 

‘‘Don’t even think about it…’‘

**‘‘Who the fuck are you!?’‘**

‘‘Adam!’‘

‘‘Welcome to ESRF, you are here to be studied.’‘

  
Adam backed up, pulling Eve behind him and backing her into the farthest corner away from the door. This was it, this is what he warned Eve about for so many years. It was happening, just as he predicted. Eve opened her mouth to say something but was at a loss for words, she hadn’t taken Adam seriously when he brought up the conspiracy of organizations hunting down their kind. Now she regrets it all, she should’ve listened to her husband.

‘‘You will be taking part in a series of different tests, you’ll be paired up-’‘

  
‘‘Paired up? How many of us do you have here?’’

 

Eve interrupted the voice that echoed in the room, it was an intercom system of sorts that was affixed to the wall. The man on the intercom cleared his throat and sighed, obviously didn’t appreciate being so rudely interrupted. Adam only scoffed, pressing his face into his wife’s neck for comfort. At least he was here with her, he couldn’t dare think about Eve being down here all by herself.

‘‘We’ve had a few others, currently only one female and one male remains plus you two. Now as I was saying, you’ll be paired up for future testing and I do hope you’ll cooperate. The end results for not cooperating may be… excruciating…’‘

  
Eve let out a soft gasp, Adam understood clearly what that meant for them. The intercom went quiet, no crackling could be heard. Adam obviously didn't like what was happening and he knew exactly what was about to happen to the both of them. He had talked about this before, many times in fact. His secondary fear, observation.

 

* * *

 

  
**‘‘They plan to torture us Eve, it’s all they are about! I’ve told you this many times before. They’ll cut us up before the week is over, I just know it!’‘**

‘‘I know darling, don’t you think I regret not listening? We had always been so careful before that it didn’t cross my mind…’‘

**‘‘No, Eve please. Forgive me, I shouldn’t have raised my voice about this…’‘**

 

Adam kissed Eve’s forehead, it’s been what feels like hours since the intercom last sounded off, it was just a waiting game now. How long did they have anyway? Few days, months? Adam and Eve were now doomed to physically suffer for possibly an eternity. As if the metaphorical suffering wasn’t enough, Adam sighed and sat down on the ground up against one of the walls. He knew that the humans were watching them, judging by the many cameras that were mounted on the walls. Adam had picked a corner that didn’t give some of the cameras a good view of him and his wife, he wasn’t used to being watched. Even when he went out in public, the humans obviously found him to be quite odd with wearing sunglasses at night and whatnot but this? Being physically observed was a completely new experience for the two of them.

 

‘‘He said there were others, you don’t think Ava’s here too?’‘

**‘‘Ava is smarter than you think, she can pass for a human with ease. There’s no way that they could’ve caught her, those others must be someone we don’t know…’‘**

 

The intercom crackled again, screeching and distortion was all they received for a moment before the man’s voice was heard again. The lights had been dimmed down a little, secretly Adam’ was very thankful but he kept his angry frown locked in place.

 

‘‘Female subject number 013 please identify yourself by name and state your age’‘

  
‘‘Eve-’‘

Adam quickly grabbed a hold of her arm to prevent her from answering, Eve only hissed at her husband. She didn’t want to get up close and personal with the punishments the intercom mentioned earlier. She’d rather comply, Adam sighed and shook his head. Tucking his arms together, looking down at the dust covered concrete floor. He was glad he was still wearing boots, obviously the security detail on this place must be very good if they didn’t even take the laces like they do in maximum security prisons.

 

‘‘My name is Eve, I’m at least 2000 years old by now…’‘

‘‘Eve, shared physical traits include: thick hair, pasty and translucent skin accompanied by olive green eyes…’‘

  
Eve sat down next to her husband as the intercom droned on, Adam asked her what she was thinking but Eve’s mind was completely blank.

 

‘‘Male subject number 023 please identify yourself by name and state your age.’‘

  
Before Adam could snark back, Eve pressed her hand to his chest as a warning. Adam took a moment to look his wife in the eye, her love for him was great. His eyes softened and Eve pressed her lips to his cheek rather gently, she asked him to please cooperate for now. His pain was not something she wished for, Adam sighed and nodded.

**‘‘Adam.’‘**

‘‘State your age please.’‘

  
**‘‘Bite me.’‘**

Eve gently hit Adam in the shoulder, Adam noticed the camera in one of the corners moved slightly. As if it was zooming in on him and his wife, he gave the person behind the lens the middle finger and a rather intense frown. Furrowing his brows, his forehead wrinkled in hostility. The person on the intercom sighed and asked Adam for his age again, the voice gave him a warning.

**‘‘Around 500 plus…’‘**

‘‘Adam, shared physical traits include: thick hair, pasty and translucent skin accompanied by olive green eyes…’‘

  
**‘‘What does that mean? Why are you studying us?’‘**

‘‘Knowledge, which your kind has plenty of…’‘

  
Eve quickly jumped to her feet as the vents started hissing, Adam quickly covered her with his jacket as he noticed fog oozing in through the air vents. The fog started filling the room, Adam was the first one to pass out before Eve did. A gas of sorts, the doors opened and humans dressed in some sort of suits started entering and walking towards Eve and her husband. She draped herself over him in order to protect him but didn’t last long until she passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously the format is a bit weird and I will most likely edit it, this was taken from my personal Tumblr blog where I first posted this. Ever since Tumblr's burning, I lost all interest in writing large stories but I would love to continue them. I obviously have to rewrite some parts and edit them accordingly. Note I'm still new to this site so I'm still exploring everything.


End file.
